September 23, 2015 NXT results
The September 23, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on September 10, 2015. Summary A huge edition of NXT saw newly crowned NXT Tag Team Champions The Vaudevillains make their first defense, taking on former champions Blake & Murphy in the main event. Also, NXT's newest signing made her first appearance on WWE Network, as Asuka put pen to paper on her contract! After her controversial match with Billie Kay two weeks ago, Eva Marie returned to action this week, taking on Carmella. After falling to the “Total Divas” star in Brooklyn last month, The Princess of Staten Island wasted no time in going after Eva Marie, pouncing on her in the corner before dumping Eva to the arena floor. There was nearly another controversy, as Carmella nearly had Eva defeated, but the official said the reality TV star got her foot on the rope. Eva took advantage while Carmella argued with the referee, grabbing The Princess of Staten Island and tossing her to the arena floor. Carmella could not answer the referee's count, giving Eva Marie the count-out victory. The rivalry between Bull Dempsey and Tyler Breeze came to a boiling point this week, as the “Bull-Fit” innovator finally got the match with Prince Pretty he demanded. Breeze tried to outgrapple Dempsey, but the size advantage was too much for Prince Pretty to overcome, as The New York Nightmare muscled Breeze around the ring. Breeze nearly had a count-out win after knocking Dempsey off the ring apron into the steel entrance ramp. Dempsey beat the 10-count back into the ring, but could not overtake the furious Prince Pretty. NXT's Wrecking Ball got back to his feet and used his 300-pound frame to crush Breeze, but the selfie-obsessed Superstar slammed Dempsey from the top rope and defeated him, using the ropes to steal a victory from the “Bull-Fit” innovator. After the bout, it was announced that Breeze will face the red-hot Apollo Crews at TakeOver: Respect! NXT General Manager William Regal was beaming with pride as he introduced Asuka, the newest member of the NXT roster. The Diva formerly known as Kana was just as excited to step through the yellow ropes and make things official, declaring the moment a dream come true before saying she wants to be NXT Women's Champion. But just as Asuka and Regal put the final touches on the contract, Dana Brooke and Emma crashed the celebration. The two Divas claimed that they were in charge, urging Asuka to watch her step and leave “their ring.” The international star, looking dejected, calmly walked away from the ring, taking a moment to look back and shoot Emma and Dana an ominous smile. Do the two Divas know what they've gotten themselves into? Blake, Murphy and Alexa Bliss looked determined to get the NXT Tag Team Championship back by any means necessary in their guaranteed rematch. That proved to be the case, as Alexa Bliss tripped Simon Gotch in the opening moments of the match. Bliss’ meddling wouldn't be a factor from that point on, as Blue Pants rushed to the rescue and chased the feisty Diva backstage. The challengers capitalized on the distraction, taking control of the bout and dominating Aiden English. Blake & Murphy used quick tags to keep English trapped in their corner and holds to wear him down. English finally wriggled free and staggered Murphy with a big right hand to get back to his corner and tag Gotch in. Despite the challengers’ best efforts to throw them off, The Vaudevillains got the upper hand and clobbered Blake with the Whirling Dervish to retain their titles! Results ; ; *Eva Marie defeated Carmella by count out (5:00) *Tyler Breeze defeated Bull Dempsey (6:45) *The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) © defeated Blake & Murphy (w/ Alexa Bliss) to retain the NXT Tag Team Championship (9:00) Image Gallery September 23, 2015 NXT.1.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.2.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.3.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.4.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.5.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.6.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.7.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.8.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.9.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.10.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.11.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.12.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.13.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.14.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.15.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.16.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.17.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.18.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.19.jpg September 23, 2015 NXT.20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #165 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #165 at WWE.com * NXT #298 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events